


Kageyama's boyfriend

by justanothernolife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Domestic, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kageyama-centric, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but pls read, but so cute, happiness, happy kageyama, kageyama deserves so much love, kind of, lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernolife/pseuds/justanothernolife
Summary: Karsuno finds out that Kageyama has a boyfriend. Their setter has been happier lately and they couldn't be more glad that their King was finally evolving.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 351





	1. Karasuno

Hinata had been observing Kageyama closely for the last couple of weeks. Ever since summer vacation ended, the setter had been acting weird. Sure, they still raced to school every day and practiced until Ennoshita yelled at them to go home. But things just seemed _off_. They were second years now, but the team dynamic hadn’t changed that much. And Kageyama respected Ennoshita just as much as he did Daichi. 

Hinata couldn’t help but think that Kageyama looked _happier_. To the untrained eye, the setter may seem the same. Still frowny, moody and intimidating. He actually made two of the first years cry on their first day. But, Hinata could pick up on the small changes in his best friend. 

For example yesterday during lunch. Kageyama had bought milk tea instead of the milk box he had been buying every single day since his first day at Karasuno. Milk _tea_.

He claimed he wanted to try something different and that it caught his eye because the beverage still contained the word ‘milk’. Or when Kageyama actually spaced out during volleyball practice, causing the ball to hit him square in the face. Tanaka and Tsukishima had the time of their lives making fun of him for not paying attention. While Hinata just couldn’t believe that his best friend wasn’t one hundred percent focused during practice. 

The biggest change that Hinata noticed, which raised several red flags in his mind, was that Kageyama was being nice. Not only did he help the first years, he actually started communicating more with the team, asking for feedback and giving out compliments. 

When he had given out his first compliment to Hinata, without anyone forcing him to do so, the second and third years were shocked. They all asked him if he was okay or if he had hit his head during summer, and Kageyama actually brushed it off. He BRUSHED IT OFF. Which was very unlike the Kageyama they knew, who would have been ready to start a brawl as soon as the words left Tsukishima’s mouth. 

Hinata had mentioned Kageyama’s behavior to his teammates several times. And while they agreed that the raven-haired boy was different. They soon decided that Kageyama had changed for the better and that night they had gone out for meat buns to celebrate Kageyama’s ‘evolution towards becoming a decent human being’- in Tsukishima’s words. 

Hinata just couldn’t let it go and he finally broke when Kageyama asked the coach to leave practice early. The coach was just as shocked as the rest of the members, but agreed to let him go, because it was _Kageyama Tobio_. The boy who wouldn’t miss the chance to practice even if the world was on fire.

After he left Hinata turned to his team. ‘’What did I tell you guys. Something is wrong with him!’’

Even Tsukishima passed the opportunity to comment something snarky and agreed with the small middle blocker. 

After practice, Nishinoya called all the second and third years together in the club room. He propositioned a plan to find out exactly what caused this dramatic change, _oh now they suddenly agree that it’s dramatic_ Hinata scoffed, in their moody setter. 

Before Tanaka could bust out the blackboard, Ennoshita spoke up. ‘’I messaged Suga-senpai about it, and he suggests that we just ask him directly.’’

After some heavy complaining on Tanaka and Nishinoya’s part. They decided it would be best to ask Kageyama first. And to continue the plan if he refused to answer. 

The next day, Kageyama tells Hinata that he couldn’t walk home with him. 

‘’Why not.’’ Hinata asked.

Kageyama looked up from his phone. ‘’Oh, Masao is picking me up.’’

‘’Who is Masao?’’

‘’My boyfriend.’’ Kageyama answered nonchalantly as if Hinata just asked him what his favorite sport was.

Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing to gape at the oblivious setter. _Boyfriend?!_

Before anyone could utter a sound, Kageyama, still looking at his phone, spoke up. ‘’Ah, got to go. See you guys tomorrow!’’ With that he ran out of the gym.

Needless to say, all hell broke loose. No one expected Kageyama’s behavioral improvement to be caused by a boyfriend. They didn’t even know he was gay. A lot of questions were left unanswered and the players were set to get their answers the next day. 

Usually lunch consisted of Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi, with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi joining from time to time, much to Tsukishima’s chagrin. Today however, all of the second and third years were waiting in front of Kageyama’s classroom as soon as the bell rang, startling the poor setter. 

They barely settled on a spot under the trees, before everyone opened their mouth.

‘’Who is he?’’ ‘’How did you meet?’’ ‘’Why didn’t you tell us?’’ ‘’How long have you been together.’’ _Explain wtf is going on._

Kageyama started speaking with a blush on his face, flustered by all the questions. 

‘’His name is Kobayashi Masao. He is a first year student at Sendai University. I met him during summer break, when I was doing my morning run. I tripped and he helped me. We started hanging out after that. I guess.’’ 

The players looked at Kageyama and realized two things. One, _their meeting story is so cute wtf_. Two, Kageyama looked happy. Almost shy. His face had softened while he was talking about his boyfriend, the beginning of a smile present on his face. There was no trace of his usual frown on his face. 

‘’We are happy for you Kageyama. You should bring him to practice next week. I’m sure we would all like to meet him.’’ Ennoshita said with an encouraging smile. 

‘’Thank you senpai, I’ll ask him.’’ Kageyama said, the tension in his shoulder gone. 

Everyone returned to their respective classrooms. In class, Hinata couldn't stop thinking about what happened during lunch break. Kageyama was so _different_. So much more relaxed. Hinata was truly happy for his best friend. Although something in his chest tightened at the fact that it wasn’t him that made Kageyama feel that way. 

After Nationals in their first year, Hinata confessed to Yachi and they have been dating for about six months. So Hinata wasn’t a stranger to love, but seeing the drastic change in Kageyama made him think that his best friend might have been seriously deprived of ~~Love~~ it.

After their loss at Nationals, Kageyama had thanked Hinata for being in his life. He told him that he and the rest of Karasuno had saved him from his downwards spiral. Still, the thought made Hinata feel guilty, because he couldn’t give Kageyama what he needed to completely be himself. 

Tsukishima arrived at afternoon practice with Yamaguchi trailing behind him. When he opened the gym door, all eyes instantly rested on him. Only to lose interest when they realized it was just Tsukishima. ‘’Wow, okay. Nice to see you guys too.’’

‘’Sorry, we were hoping you were Kageyama and his boyfriend.’’ Yachi said apologetically.

Tsukishima thanked the heavens for bestowing his idiotic team with the sweet angel that was Yachi. The other players didn’t even bother to reply to him. 

Tsukishima wasn’t surprised though. Ever since the setter told them his boyfriend would be meeting them during afternoon practice, there wasn’t much thought left for anything else. Everyone was excited to meet Kageyama’s boyfriend. Tsukishima wasn’t any different, he too was very _very_ curious who this guy was that managed to change the King of the court into a blushing princess.

Speaking of devil, the door creaked open. Kageyama walked in with a guy behind him. Hands tightly interlocked. 

The players stopped what they were doing and took the guy in. He was slightly taller than Kageyama. He had dark brown straight hair that was lightly styled. Giving him a charming look. With a defined jaw and higher cheekbones, he looked more mature than the average high school student. But the smile he wore on his face, still gave him a boyish charm. He was objectively handsome, Tsukishima thought. He was slightly tanned with lean muscles visible under the blue t-shirt he wore. One arm found his way around Kageyama’s waist, pulling him closer. Kageyama blushed but didn’t object. 

‘’Hello, my name is Kobayashi Masao. It’s really nice to finally meet you. Tobio talks about you guys a lot.’’ He said, smiling brightly.

Tsukishima thought back and was surprised when he remembered that the King actually called this guy by his first name. He couldn’t recall ever hearing Kageyama calling someone by their first name, not even Hinata, who, in Tsukishima’s mind, stemmed from the same lineage of volleyball simpletons as Kageyama. 

He sighed as he watched Tanaka and Nishinoya approach the boyfriend with their signature ‘intimidation’ faces.

‘’So you are dating our Kageyama. You know, he is a very precious teammate to us.’’ Tanaka ‘growled’.

‘’Just so you know, if you intend to hurt him we will make sure you will come to regret it deeply.’’ Nishinoya added.

Ennoshita pulled the two third years back by their collars and smiled apologetically. ‘’Sorry about them Kobayashi-san. My name is Ennoshita Chikara, the captain. We are very glad to meet you as well. We were all just curious about Kageyama’s boyfriend. We are going to get some meat buns after practice, why don’t you join us and we can all talk. For now you can sit on the side and watch when we practice. I’m sure Kageyama can explain what is happening along the way.’’

After introducing the rest of the team Ennoshita addressed them. ‘’Alright let’s get back to practice, you can save your questions for after.’’ 

The players continued their practice while sneaking glances at Kageyama and his boyfriend.

Tsukishima looked at the couple. Kageyama was showing Kobayashi how to spike and passionately explained how all the positions worked.

Tsukishima had been on the receiving end of the King’s rants about volleyball many many times, but he had never seen Kageyama look so happy explaining the rules of the game. Tsukishima thought he looked like a child who showed their parents their favorite toy. It was honestly quite endearing. His boyfriend probably thought so too, because the middle blocker was pretty sure that Kobayashi was not listening to anything that came out of Kageyama’s mouth, instead opting to lovingly stare at his boyfriend.

Tsukishima stopped staring, giving the couple their privacy. 

After about ten minutes, Kageyama joined the rest of the team in their practice. Despite his boyfriend being there, the King was very focused, barely making any mistakes during the two hours of practice. Tsukishima had a feeling that it was Kobayashi’s presence that caused the positive impact on his teammate’s way of playing. In the last few weeks of practice, he had noticed that him and Kageyama were increasingly more in sync.The setter knew how he liked his toss, while simultaneously challenging him enough to draw out his full potential.

It had irked him in the beginning. The sudden improvements in communicating, the compliments, Tsukishima was sure someone had taken over Kageyama’s body. But after seeing how brightly Kobayashi smiled at Kageyama and how Kageyama looked at the brunette on the sidelines with a special gleam in his eyes, which he had only seen Kageyama direct at a volleyball, Tsukishima finally understood the change in their setter.

He wondered if this was a new side of Kageyama or if this was his true personality. The King had always looked so constipated. Maybe he just needed someone to drain all the pent up frustration, which only volleyball had managed to do before. Not only had Kageyama let his boyfriend break down the walls that he had put up, he was willing to show the rest of the world what was behind it. Tsukishima allowed his expression to soften, him and the King may have been at each other's throat every day, but he was genuinely happy for Kageyama. 

After practice Tsukishima was one of the first ones to finish changing and decided to wait outside for the others. He heard whispers coming from around the corner, which he recognized as Kageyama and his boyfriend. Now, normally he was the type of guy that just kept to himself. He usually left being nosy to Hinata or Nishinoya. But something just urged him to move closer and take a peek.

Kageyama had his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and Kobayashi held Kageyama tightly by the waist. They were standing inches away from each other. Like they were the only ones in the world.

‘’I’m happy you came.’’ Tsukishima heard the setter say.

‘’Of course I would come. I had to see for myself what this sport was all about that got my adorable boyfriend so excited.’’ Kobayashi pressed a kiss on his forehead and pulled him even closer. ‘’You looked beautiful.’’

He saw Kageyama flush and place a small, chaste kiss on his lips. ‘’Let’s go, I’m sure my team has a lot of questions.’’ With that Tsukishima turned back to the gym, but not before seeing Kageyama’s face break out in the biggest smile he had ever seen from him. And it wasn’t scary at all, Tsukishima thought to himself.

It was beautiful.

They walked to Ukai’s shop with everyone crowding around the couple.

‘’So Kobayashi-kun, I get that you don’t play volleyball, but you do look like you are in shape. Do you play any other sport?’’ Nishinoya asked.

‘’I actually play basketball for Sendai University. I’m a point guard.’’ Kobayashi replied proudly.

‘’Wow that sounds really cool. I don’t know much about basketball, what does a point guard do?’’ Hinata asked excitedly.

Kobayashi talked about basketball for a while with some very eloquent comments from his boyfriend starting mostly with ‘’Hinata dumbass’’.

‘’I was surprised that Kageyama was dating someone that wasn’t a volleyball player to be honest. It’s the only thing he talks about.’’ Tanaka said. Kageyama glared at him while Kobayashi laughed.

‘’He does talk about volleyball a lot. But I’m not bothered by it at all. I think it’s great that he has something he is so passionate about. And he looks so cute when he tells me about his latest match or when he finds new ways to improve his technique.’’

‘’Masao!’’ Kageyama blushed while his boyfriend ruffled his hair.

The other players looked at the couple and felt their previous worry seep away. They were glad Kageyama allowed the team to meet his boyfriend. It meant a lot to them that he trusted them enough to let them into such an intimate part of his life. 

Once everyone got their meat bun, they decided to sit at the field a little further. 

‘’How did you get Kageyama to call you by your first name? I’ve never heard him say anyone’s first name before.’’ Yamaguchi asked.

‘’Oh that’s actually a really funny story. He didn’t want to at first, he kept calling me Kobayashi-san, even though I told him to stop calling me that.’’ Everyone laughed, that sounded like something Kageyama would be stubborn about. Kobayashi was about to continue when Yachi interjected him.

‘’U-uhm, sorry for interrupting you, but I was wondering if you could maybe start from the beginning? We heard from Kageyama-kun how you met, but it was a very short version. Please?’’ Yachi looked nervous, but relaxed into Hinata’s hold when Kobayashi agreed to tell the full story. 

‘’Alright, I guess I can start at the beginning. I met Tobio in the middle of July. I am actually from around here, and I came back during the summer. I was doing my usual morning run when I heard a shout of pain. I ran to check it out and that’s how I met Tobio. He had fallen down, so I ran over and helped him. In the beginning he actually did not want my help at all, claiming that he ‘was fine’. But when he tried to stand up he was going to fall again if I hadn’t caught him. We made eye contact and it was love at first sight. I was smitten. I helped him to a bench in front of my house and I patched him up with my mom’s medical kit. We talked until the sun set and he said he had to go home for dinner. I walked him home and we exchanged our numbers. We met up every evening at the park. In the beginning all he talked about was volleyball, but he began to open up more after a few weeks.

At the end of august we were standing on the bridge at the back of the park and I finally gathered the courage to ask him out. He said ‘I like you too, Kobayashi-kun.’. I was over the moon, but I wanted him to call me by my first name. So I pulled a Ryan Gosling in the Notebook and starting dangling from the bridge. I had never seen him look so nervous as he agreed to call me by my first name. And the rest is history, I guess.’’

Kobayashi actually had the decency to look a bit embarrassed as he told the last part of his story.

Kageyama was full blown red now, but he was sporting a small gentle smile. The rest of the team had been enamored with the story. Even Tsukishima had to admit it was a ridiculously cute story. It sounded like it came straight out of a shoujo-manga. And while he was somewhat curious about the nature of their conversations, which weren’t volleyball related. He thought some things were better left between the couple. 

After some more gushing over the boyfriends, they all decided it was time to go home. Hinata looked on as Kageyama and Kobayashi walked away. His best friend poked his boyfriend in the side and Kobayashi let out a loud yelp. This caused Kageyama to break out in laughter, which in turn made Kobayashi sling his boyfriend over his shoulder and run into the distance. Kageyama’s continuous laughter fading the further the couple ran. The sound made Hinata’s heart clench. He squeezed Yachi’s hand tightly as they walked home and only stopped when his girlfriend let out a pained noise. 

Yachi looked at him with worry ‘’What’s wrong Hinata?’’ 

‘’Do you think I’m a bad friend?’’ Hinata wore a sad expression.

‘’What, of course not. What makes you say that?’’

Hinata let out a sigh. ‘’Kageyama looks so much happier, and I am happy for him. I really really am. But... it just makes me wonder if he was that miserable with us? I mean, I’m supposed to his best friend, but we barely talk about anything other than volleyball.

And before Kobayashi I truly thought that volleyball and Kageyama were _one_. That if I kept hitting his tosses, if we kept winning, if we grew stronger together. I would make Kageyama the happiest he could be. But after meeting his boyfriend, I realize that Kageyama has other needs outside volleyball. _Emotional_ needs.

For god’s sake Hitoka, you’ve seen it too! How he actually laughs and smiles. How he looks relaxed and carefree now. Even his volleyball has improved drastically! And all of that because someone else was able to pick up on what Kageyama needs. I feel like such a bad friend! I should have talked with him more, I don’t even know that much about him.’’ Hinata wiped his tears with frustration.

Yachi pulled him into a hug. 

‘’Hinata, you are not a bad friend. Yes I’ve seen his change, but it’s not something that anyone other than Kobayashi-san could have caused. What Kageyama-kun needed was to feel loved, romantically. He put up walls that not even you could have penetrated, no matter how hard you would have tried.’’ Yachi sighed and looked her boyfriend in the eyes.

‘’I know how much Kageyama cares about you. Remember when you had that fight in the beginning of this summer? I actually had a talk with Kageyama. And you should’ve heard the things he said about you. He said that you were the best thing that ever happened to him. And that he was afraid you would leave him after your fight. That boy loves you Hinata.’’

Hinata stared at the blonde with surprise. ‘’He really said that?’’

Yachi nodded. ‘’You are the best friend Kageyama-kun could have wished for. I suspect that he didn’t talk about things outside of volleyball, because he was scared that you would leave him.’’

Hinata was shocked ‘’I would never leave him!’’

‘’I know, but you and I both know how much his third year in junior high affected him, even if he never says so. Look at it from the bright side. In the last couple weeks I’ve seen Kageyama more open about his feelings than ever before. Kobayashi-san really is good for him. He is starting to trust us. Be patient and I know for a fact that your relationship with Kageyama will get better and stronger.’’

Hinata thought about Yachi’s words and left out a relieved sigh. He believed her. ‘’What did I do to deserve you.’’ He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek as he looked forward to seeing Kageyama laughing and smiling with him and the rest of their team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had so much fun writing this. I wanted to pair him with an OC because I feel like it's easier to portray the other characters feelings this way. And because they don't have a back story together I don't have to deal with their friends or their teams. You know, to make it somewhat believable. 
> 
> Also I just think it's cute to see how different Kageyama would seem from the outsider perspective.
> 
> I'm going to write a second chapter soon. Describing the reactions of some of the Seijoh players!


	2. Aoba Johsai

The following weeks were a time of understanding and team bonding. Yachi was proven to be right. After he had introduced his boyfriend to the team, Kageyama began to show more and more of what was hidden behind the looming high walls he had put up years ago. He retained his awkward and competitive nature, and he still had volleyballs for brains. But he seemed calmer and more willing to show his vulnerable side.

The team was teaching him how to behave in social situations, which was a lot easier now that they had discovered that Kageyama wasn’t trying to be rude, he just didn’t understand social cues. The team dynamic also benefited greatly from this change in the setter. Now that he was learning how to communicate properly, he was able to use his analytical skills to point out what the players had to improve on without starting a fight. Seeing the raven haired boy trying his best to communicate, stirred up something in all the members. Even Tsukishima managed to get a hold on the team spirit. The growth of the team was staggering. They had never been more in sync. 

Hinata was overjoyed. Not only was his quick with Kageyama nearly perfect. The duo had actually started talking about things outside of volleyball. The setter had even invited the red head to his home, where he met Kageyama’s kind mother. Kageyama opened up about his life in Junior High and how his grandfather’s death had affected him. They talked about Kobayashi and Yachi. Hinata had known there was no reason to doubt his girlfriend, because he now shared a closer and deeper bond with the setter. He had the pleasure to hear his laughs, which sparked a fire in Hinata’s heart every time he heard it. 

Kindaichi got off the bus, with Kunimi following behind him. He took in the campus. They have had practice matches against Karasuno before, but they always took place at Aoba Johsai. Something about Oikawa not wanting to miss his fangirls or whatever. But now that Yahaba was captain, he thought it would be good to ‘check out enemy territory’. 

As the team walked towards the gym, Kindaichi couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. And he knew that despite the stoic exterior, Kunimi was feeling the same. They hadn’t spoken to their former teammate since Karasuno beat them in the spring tournament, which was almost a year ago.

They greeted Karasuno’s coach and started changing. Kindaichi looked around, but there was no sign of Kageyama among the other crows that were setting up the court. The stands were not nearly as full as they had been at Aoba Johsai, ~~courtesy of Oikawa's fanclub~~ , but he could still make out a decent crowd. It was to be expected. Karasuno had gone to Nationals after all.

When Karasuno finished setting everything up, Kageyama finally walked into the gym, face red and _Was that a hickey?!_ Kindaichi was sure that Kunimi had noticed it too, because his usual bored expression had turned into one of confusion. He watched as the opposite team made fun of the blushing setter.

‘’Oh the King has finally graced us with his presence. Us servants have finished setting up the court. I hope it is to your liking. I’m sure you were too busy playing tongue-hockey with Kobayashi.’’ Tsukishima teased.

‘’Yeah, Kageyama, next time you can set everything up by yourself!’’ Tanaka said jokingly. The team laughed.

 _Tongue-hockey??_ Kindaichi wondered if that meant Kageyama actually made out with someone and got a hickey, causing him to be delayed to something volleyball-related. The thought was so foreign to him, it had almost scared him. For now, he settled on having misheard the tall blonde middle blocker. Surely Kageyama was just doing something stupid, something associated with volleyball or milk. _Yes, that sounds about right._

The game had started and Seijoh was quickly overwhelmed by how much Karasuno had improved. Kindaichi had watched Karasuno’s matches in Nationals, but he couldn’t remember the crows being on this level of teamwork. He whipped his head around when he heard something he hadn’t heard in years.

Kageyama’s laugh.

It was short and subtle, but it managed to leave his speechless. After another spike was blocked by ‘that annoying tall blonde’, Seijoh called for a time-out. The score was 14-22. 

‘’They’ve changed.’’ Kunimi stated. Everyone nodded in agreement, but Kindaichi could hear the hidden meaning behind it. Kageyama has changed.

The coach agreed. Their teamwork had improved tremendously. With Kageyama organizing a ruthless offence and Tsukishima coordinating an air-tight defense, Karasuno was much stronger now.

After the crows took the first set. Kunimi couldn’t stop thinking about his ex-teammate. _Kageyama was actually communicating??_ Also, the sounds of his laughter and the sight of his smiles made something pool in his gut. He remembered when the setter used to laugh and smile with him and Kindaichi. With _their_ team.

Kunimi felt jealous, but it soon turned into guilt. He had always wondered what made Kageyama change in their second year of middle school. Kunimi and Kindaichi had tried to reach out to him, many _many_ times, but the setter wouldn’t budge, wouldn’t let them in. Kunimi had known something was wrong, but his worry started fading when Kageyama began to act like a tyrant. Eventually him and Kindaichi decided that enough was enough, they deserved to be treated with respect, and they couldn’t handle being yelled at by Kageyama every single moment of the day.

Kunimi knew that Kageyama regretted acting like he did, because the setter had apologized after their first practice match. And while he definitely should have apologized, Kunimi thought that maybe the two of them could have helped Kageyama through whatever had been bothering the setter. So that, he would have never become the distant, angry, frustrated teenager.

Because only after seeing Kageyama today, did Kunimi realise that this carefree person was how the raven haired boy originally was. The true Kageyama Tobio was a socially incompetent, volleyball loving, passionate, awkward boy. Karasuno succeeded in helping him, whereas the members of Kitagawa Daiichi had failed. 

A sudden shout from the stands pulled him from his thoughts. 

‘’C’mon babe, kick their asses!’’

Everyone turned to the voice and found a brunette wildly waving his arms. The players of Karasuno bursted out in laughter and started throwing comments at the bright red setter, who had put his hands on his face, desperately trying to shield himself from his embarrassing boyfriend.

‘’Yeah _babe~_ show us what you got _’_ '' ‘’Kobayashi is expecting a lot, so you better step up your game _babe.’’_ Kageyama shrieked and yelled at everyone to shut up, which only made the situation funnier to them. 

They continued playing their second set, but Kunimi and Kindaichi couldn’t believe what had just happened. Their gears in their brains started turning and it didn’t take long for them to realise that this ‘Kobayashi’ in the stands, was Kageyama’s boyfriend. To say they were shocked was an understatement. All of their previous focus on the game had withered, because they couldn’t stop glancing at Kageyama. Karasuno took the second set and therefore the match. 

After they finished lining up and thanking the opposite team, the two Seijoh players approached their former friend. 

‘’Hi Kageyama, good game.’’ Kindaichi said. 

Kageyama’s eyes widened slightly as he didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth. 

‘’Uhm, thanks.’’ The setter was unsure what to say. They hadn’t spoken to each other in a long time. And while they weren’t on bad terms anymore, it was still really awkward. 

Kunimi sensed that Kageyama was waiting for them to state their reason for approaching him, so he spoke up. ‘’Your teamwork has improved a lot.’’

Kageyama looked proud, while he looked at his teammates. ‘’Yeah.’’

Kunimi pointed at the stands to a brunette that was currently talking to someone. ‘’Is that your boyfriend?’’

Kageyama blushed and nodded his head. ‘’Yes.’’ He stopped paying attention to Kunimi and Kindaichi and continued looking at his boyfriend with a small smile. The two Seijoh players observed the boy in front of them. And as they saw the lovestruck look on Kageyama’s face, they understood the reason behind the change in their old teammate.

‘’We’re happy for you Kageyama.’’ Kunimi said. 

‘’Thank you, I am very happy.’’ Kageyama replied with utmost sincerity and a gentle expression. Kunimi knew that somewhere deep down, the two of them felt guilty because Kageyama had looked so upset during and after middle school. But seeing him now, happy and in love, they felt like a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders as they watched their ex-teammate run to the rest of the Karasuno team.

It had been three weeks after that practice match when the Seijoh alumni that graduated last year came to visit. Practice went smoothly. Hanamaki and Matsukawa continuously teased their new captain. Kindaichi was pretty sure that Yahaba would burst out in flames with how hard he was gripping that volleyball. Iwaizumi greeted all the members and invited Kunimi and Kindaichi out for dinner. To which they gladly agreed. And as for Oikawa, the former captain was parading himself in front of the new first years, who looked at him in awe. He soaked up all their praise and adoration as he gave the others a smug smile. It didn’t last long before Iwaizumi got ticked off and made his best friend the ‘ball-boy’, ordering him to pick up all the stray volleyballs from their spike practice. Oikawa had whined and screamed, but did as Iwaizumi said anyway. The others laughed and looked on as they reminisced their time with their old senpais. 

Dinner was nice. Iwaizumi and Oikawa asked them how their studies were going, while the two second years asked them about their time at university.

‘’So I heard from Yahaba-chan that you had a match against Karasuno and lost badly.’’ Oikawa said with a teasing tone, but his eyes gave away his curiosity.

‘’Unfortunately that is true. Karasuno is much better now than they were during Nationals.’’ Kunimi said. ‘’Their teamwork is so good! And to think it’s all because of Kageyama. It’s kind of annoying.’’ Kindaichi added.

The two senpais were very interested in what _that_ entailed. ‘’Of course it’s Tobio-chan and his stupid genius tosses.’’ Oikawa rolled his eyes. Annoyed that his former kouhai was even better now.

Iwaizumi ignored his best friend and looked at the duo with interest. ‘’What do you mean by ‘it’s all because of Kageyama’.’’

‘’I know it’s going to sound surprising, but Kageyama is actually communicating with his team. And I think he is giving them a lot of pointers, which is why all of them have improved their technique. I haven't seen a team _that_ in sync in a while.’’ Kunimi said.

‘’Yeah. And Kageyama is so different. Like he actually SMILED, as in a _genuine_ smile! And he complimented his team. It was so weird Iwaizumi-senpai. He didn’t frown at all!! AND HE WAS LATE’’ Kindaichi ranted.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were silent, trying to absorb that information. ‘’So you're telling me that Kageyama Tobio. That grumpy kid with borderline anger issues. Mr. ‘King of the Court’. Has not only become besties with his teammates, but is actually capable of smiling without looking like a serial killer? Yeah right.’’ Oikawa scoffed.

‘’He was late? To a practice match?’’ Iwaizumi added. The two university students weren’t convinced of their kouhais words.

Kindaichi nodded urgently. ‘’And apparently he was late because he was making out with his boyfriend! Which was a whole different shock.’’ _Wait, hold up._

‘’Huh?’’ Iwaizumi dumbly said. Oikawa’s whole brain shut down, only to reboot after ten seconds accompanied by a loud screech. ‘’Boyfriend??!!’’

‘’Yes boyfriend. We suspect that he is the reason that Kageyama is so different now.’’ Kunimi stated calmly.

‘’So you’re serious? Kageyama actually has a boyfriend.’’ ‘’Yup, he was cheering in the stands during the game.’’ Kindaichi replied.

‘’Who?’’ Oikawa asked, while leaning way too far into their personal space. Kindaichi squeaked out a ‘’Uhh, we don’t know.’’

‘’I don’t think he was a student at Karasuno. He was wearing a Sendai University hoodie. Maybe you know him Iwaizumi-senpai.’’ Kunimi addressed Iwaizumi, who was a student at said university.

His eyes widened. ‘’Do you know his name? What did he look like?’’

Kindaichi and Kunimi eyed each other as they tried mouthing the name of Kageyama’s boyfriend. Not entirely sure, because they had only heard it mentioned by the Karasuno team a few times. ‘’Ka-Kaba-Kobayashi? Karasuno mentioned it a few times, but I’m not sure. He had dark brown hair, pretty tall, probably around my height.’’

‘’Is he hot?’’ Oikawa quickly asked, stopping Kunimi’s description. ‘’Uh, I guess so. He is objectively handsome.’’ Kindaichi agreed.

Iwaizumi looked deep in thought. ‘’Hmm, I actually think I know who you are talking about.’’ He pulled out his phone. ‘’Is this him?’’ He asked the two second years. Showing them a picture of Kobayashi on the Sendai University website.

‘’Yes!’’ Kindaichi said. Oikawa looked at the picture and gaped. ‘’Okay, but how in the hell did Tobio-chan manage to get _him?’’_

Iwaizumi was also wondering how their relationship even started. Given that Kageyama would never approach anyone and would either be too oblivious or bluntly reject anyone who hit on him.

‘’That is Kobayashi Masao. He is a first year and he is the new star player of our basketball team. I’ve never talked to him, but he is a pretty well known name around campus.’’ _Kageyama is dating a hot, popular, social, university student._ Everyone took their time taking in all of the information about Kageyama and his love-life. And for the first time that night, the table was silent.

Once Kunimi and Kindaichi said their goodbyes, Oikawa turned to his best friend. Iwaizumi looked at the glint in his eyes and glared. ‘’No Shittykawa, you are NOT going to spy on Kobayashi!’’

‘’But Iwa-chann, I need to check out this guy and see what is wrong with him in person. There is no way someone like that would choose Tobio.’’ Oikawa whined.

‘’No means no.’’

Four days later, Iwaizumi wondered if he had done something in his previous life, like eat little children, for him to be stuck with Oikawa Tooru as his best friend. They were currently at Sendai University, on their way to the basketball game. Because Oikawa would go no matter what Iwaizumi threatened him with. And to make sure his best friend didn’t do something stupid, Iwaizumi was forced to come along. He used to be so excited to have kids, but after becoming Oikawa’s permanent babysitter, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

They reached the gym and it was packed. It made them envious, because basketball was still considered more popular than volleyball. After they sat down, Oikawa started ranting about how Kobayashi was probably ugly in real life and how he couldn’t wait to make fun of Kageyama’s boyfriend.

Iwaizumi groaned as the setter continued talking. He knew that everything that came out of Oikawa’s mouth was bullshit. His best friend had been obsessed with Kageyama Tobio ever since he stepped foot into the Kitagawa Daiichi gym. He would furiously deny this, but it was as clear as day to Iwaizumi that Oikawa came to this game to pass judgement on whether Kobayashi was worthy of their kouhai.

Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa felt guilty for almost hitting Kageyama and for treating him like shit. Even if he would never say it out loud. Oikawa cared for Kageyama. When it was announced that Kageyama wouldn’t go to Aoba Johsai, it had made Oikawa sad. When they saw Kageyama play with Karasuno for the first time, Oikawa had been envious. And Iwaizumi experienced _all_ of his best friend’s emotional struggles.

The crowd went wild as the players came on the court. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at Kobayashi, who was proudly wearing the Sendai University uniform and was waving to the crowd. They watched as he suddenly winked and blew a kiss to someone in the stands. That person turned out to be Kageyama, who was blushing and standing next to Hinata and Yachi.

The two childhood friends were shocked when they finally saw Kageyama, who hadn’t noticed them. It wasn’t like they didn’t expect him to be there, but this was the first time they saw this new, happy Kageyama. Especially now that he was interacting with his boyfriend. 

The game started and they couldn’t help but stare at Kageyama, who was cheering loudly for his boyfriend, a bright smile on his face. And it was so pure and _beautiful_ that Oikawa had to excuse himself for a second. Iwaizumi quickly followed and found his best friend outside sitting against the wall, staring at the sky and sporting a sad smile.

‘’Iwa-chan. I’m such a horrible senpai.’’ Iwaizumi knew he had to stay silent and just let Oikawa rant for now.

‘’Did you see him just now. He looks so happy. I haven’t seen him like that since his first week at Kitagawa Daiichi. Before I let my insecurities take over and became the worst senpai ever.

You know. I used to think he was so sweet and cute, with his big blue eyes and his bright smile. So passionate and polite too. _The perfect kouhai._

Until last year, I thought that, despite me not being the best towards him, his change into the tyrant king, was entirely his own fault. That he became arrogant because he was a genius. I was satisfied, knowing his team turned against him. How sick is that.

But then, when I saw him play with Karasuno. I started to understand that Tobio-chan hadn’t ‘turned evil’, but that he was lonely and miserable. Karasuno and his senpais there were able to help him. I guess that’s when I started feeling guilty.

And now that he has this Kobayashi person, he is back to how he used to be. THIS is what he was supposed to be all the time. THIS is who he truly is. Iwa-chan, I RUINED him. If I wasn’t such a dick back then, maybe he would’ve come to Aoba Johsai and laughed with Kindaichi and Kunimi and _us.’’_

‘’Alright, I’m gonna stop you there Trashykawa. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. I admit that you and I both haven’t been the best senpais to Kageyama, but you didn’t ruin him. What happened to him was a mix of several things. And I would be lying if I told you that seeing him this happy hasn’t made me feel guilty. But the most important thing is that he is happy now. All we can do now is be happy for him and show him that we are proud that he came this far.’’ Oikawa nodded and they returned to watch the game.

It was during the break that Kageyama had noticed them. He looked confused, but approached them anyways. ‘’Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, what are you guys doing here?’’

‘’Rude-’’ Oikawa started, but Iwaizumi hit him in the head before he could finish his sentence. ‘’Nice to see you Kageyama, I actually go here and Shittykawa was interested in watching the basketball game.’’ Iwaizumi said, hoping that the younger setter would believe him. Kageyama looked surprised and confused, but decided not to say anything about Oikawa’s supposed interest in basketball.

‘’Anyways what are you doing here Tobio-chan?’’ Oikawa ‘asked’. Slightly pissed at his best friend for saying that HE was the one who wanted to watch a _basketball_ game.

Kageyama averted his eyes and blushed. ‘’I’m here to uh support someone from the basketball team.’’

‘’Is this certain someone, maybe your _boyfriend_ ~’’ Oikawa teased. Kageyama’s wide eyes shot up, meeting their amused expressions.

‘’I’m hurt that you would hide this piece of information from us. You thought we wouldn’t find out? WIth you cheering so loudly for him.’’ Kageyama turned even more red. Iwaizumi swiftly kicked his shin when he sensed that Kageyama was feeling uncomfortable.

‘’Don’t mind him Kageyama. Congratulations. We’re really happy for you. Oi, Shittykawa say something.’’

Oikawa gulped as he faced the frozen boy. ‘’Look, Tobio-chan. I actually am glad you found a boyfriend. Kunimi and Kindaichi told me about your new team dynamic at Karasuno and I just wanted to tell you that…..I’m proud of you.’’ He nervously admitted. His heart was pounding in his chest as his stupid kouhai just gaped at him, completely unprepared for what just left Oikawa’s mouth.

‘’Okay, I think we are just going to leave-’’ But before Oikawa could drag Iwaizumi away. Kageyama bowed deeply. ‘’Thank you, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san. I will not disappoint you!’’

They smiled slightly at the younger boy. ‘’Hai, hai, now let’s go back to our seats. Game is about to start again.’’ Kageyama turned away after flashing them a smile, causing Oikawa to squeeze Iwaizumi’s hand. ‘’I’m glad we came.’’ ‘’Yeah, me too.’’ 

The game ended and Sendai had won. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were discussing the game and the similarities between basketball and volleyball, when they saw Kageyama and Kobayashi standing together behind a tree. They could hear them talking and couldn’t help but inch closer. Oikawa would later claim it was to make sure Kobayashi didn’t do anything weird to his kouhai.

‘’So. I won.’’ They heard Kobayashi say, easily detecting the smile in his voice.

‘’I know, thank you for inviting me.’’ Kageyama replied.

‘’What did you think about your first official basketball game?’’

‘’Volleyball is still better.’’ Oikawa smiled proudly. _Obviously._

‘’If you say so. You saw how cool I looked just now though, so don’t tell me basketball isn’t good.’’ They heard a footstep, Kobayashi had moved closer to Kageyama.

‘’I think you would look even cooler if you played volleyball.’’ They heard Kageyama tease.

‘’Oh? Tobio, are you having fun imagining me in volleyball gear?’’ Another footstep.

‘’Hmm, why don’t we ditch Hinata and Yachi and go home. And I’ll show you just how much I would enjoy seeing you in volleyball gear.’’ Oikawa and Iwaizumi were blushing and in shock. They never thought Kageyama could be this seductive, let alone that they would hear it in person.

They heard a wet sound _(he is just kissing his neck)_ and a moan. ‘’Masao~’’ Kageyama whimpered. The two best friends were frozen in their hiding spot. They couldn’t come out, but they also didn’t want to hear them anymore. ~~Ohmygod what if they were gonna have sex against the tree~~ _._ They thought in horror.

‘’You’re so naughty Tobio. If you really want it, who am I to deny your wishes.’’ They heard Kobayashi whisper, before they heard a happy squeal from Kageyama. They waited a few seconds before carefully looking at the place where the couple had been. They saw Kageyama laughing in Kobayashi’s arms as the couple walked away. A sudden voice shook them from their frozen state.

‘’Don’t worry about it, they always do that.’’ Hinata said. 

‘’Chibi-chan?!’’ Oikawa screamed. He felt like a toddler who was caught doing something bad. They turned in fear and saw Hinata and Yachi looking at them with amused smiles.

‘’I knew The Great King was the type to eavesdrop, but I really didn’t expect that from you Iwaizumi-san.’’

‘’H-hey!’’ Oikawa spluttered. While Iwaizumi just looked away embarrassed to be caught doing something so _Oikawa-like_.

‘’Haha, I was just messing with you. So, since Tobio ditched us to get dicked down by his boyfriend. Do you want to join us for dinner?’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So those were the reactions of the seijoh players. I'm not entirely sure what to do the next chapter on. Do you guys want more reactions? Or more fluff between Tobio and Masao?  
> Please leave reviews!  
> Also, this fic isn't really like a romance story. It really is centered around Kageyama's happiness and evolution as a charcter.


End file.
